


To Trust

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, M/M, Mutant Kun, Mutant Winwin, Mutant Yangyang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychologist Ten, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: “The mutant is animalistic, we’re pretty sure it’s non-verbal but it has shown signs of intelligence.” Dr. Kang continued, “It’s dangerous and violent but we believe we can correct the behaviour and hopefully use it in future operations.”It didn’t surprise Ten when he got assigned to the new mutant being brought onto the facilities but the lack of information the higher ups are willing to give him sure did. He is going in completely empty handed but he is determined to help him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intricate6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate6/gifts).



_ Anger was the first trigger. He had felt it boiling beneath his skin, his small face grew hot and then his vision had whited out. When the room came back into focus he was surrounded by splintered wood and his teddy was in pieces, its stuffing pooling out of the ripped off limbs. His mother was yelling on the other side of the door. _

_ He had felt drained, and slumped down on the floor, weakly reaching out to touch the paw of his teddy. His bedroom door opened before he got the chance to touch it, and he reached out for his parents instead. He had held his arms open, he wanted a hug. A man shouldered his way past his mother and there was a pulse of hot anger in his veins when he saw the way she stumbled, but he’d faltered, because his mom’s eyes hadn’t left his for even a second. He hadn’t understood why dad pulled her to stand behind him.  _

_ He still wanted that hug.  _

_ The unfamiliar man kneeled in front of him and for a moment it looked like he would have wrapped him up in his large arms. He didn’t. Instead there was a sharp prick in his neck and something cold wrapped around his wrists.  _

_ It’s only vaguely that he remembers it all but he clearly recalls the look of horror on his mother’s tear stained face. He still hates himself for putting it there when there was only ever fondness in her gaze before. It’s the reason he doesn’t fight.  _


	2. Chapter 1

Ten pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses sliding up slightly as his fingers pushed them up. Why did he agree to supervise this damn intern? And why the fuck did he let  _ Yangyang,  _ of all people, into his office during his lunch break? As if it wasn’t enough to have an overgrown puppy under his command - not that Yukhei ever listened to him. He really should learn not to be fooled by those two’s cute appearances. 

“-and I managed to get away with only a small burn on my arm!” Yangyang exclaimed so loudly that Ten couldn’t ignore him any longer and even if his voice hadn’t been enough, surely Yukhei’s cackles would have been. 

“Shouldn’t you be fast enough to avoid a flameball completely?” Ten let his hand fall from his face and leaned back in his chair, pleased to see Yangyang splutter in indignation. 

“Just cause he’s powered doesn’t mean he’s invincible.” Yukhei came to his defence, because of course he did.

“Oh, don’t I know it,” Ten drawled, “the number of times I’ve acted as a doctor for this piece of trash is way too high.”

“But Ten,” Yangyang crossed the room in a split second, the wind caused by his speed made some papers fly from his desk, “you are a doctor.”

“Not a medical one, you idiot.” he flicked his forehead, knowing full and well that Yangyang could have avoided it if he wanted to. 

Any rebuttal from the younger was interrupted by the door opening. Ten swiveled his chair around, fighting back a smile when he came face to face with Sicheng. The man looked at each of them, a single eyebrow raising as he took in the scene, Ten was sure there was a reprimand coming their way for not working. 

“General Park called for a meeting.” Sicheng said calmly and Ten breathed out a sigh of relief, praying that Sicheng wouldn’t bring this up later and somehow force Ten to do his reports or something. “In five minutes.” he added and turned on his heel. 

“Why?” Ten shot out of his chair and rushed out after him, hearing two sets of footsteps behind him - at least Yangyang wasn’t using his speed out in the halls, for once remembering the rules about powers in the building. 

“Don’t know.” Sicheng shrugged and took a left, “It seems sudden, we just got the email about it half an hour ago.” 

The conference hall was already packed when they got there and the four of them had to stand. Ten made a mental note to turn on his notifications so that he wouldn’t end up late to sudden meetings like these. 

“You’re all probably wondering what this is about.” the General spoke into the microphone, his deep voice echoing around them, “And I’ll let Dr. Kang tell you.”

Dr. Kang nodded once and stepped up to the podium. He was a short man and his hair was always disheveled, a mad glint in his eyes, he completely captured the essence of a crazed scientist. Ten hated him. 

“We have a new mutant arriving in a few hours. It was rescued by team Alpha just a few days ago.” Dr Kang announced, “It will be kept in cell block 5.”

“Why in 5?” Yangyang whispered, he probably hadn’t even meant to say it aloud but Ten echoed the sentiment, resting a gentle hand on the younger’s shoulder. 

Yukhei was looking at him confused and Ten just mouthed ‘later’, which luckily satisfied the intern enough. 

“The mutant is animalistic, we’re pretty sure it’s non-verbal but it has shown signs of intelligence.” Dr. Kang continued, “It’s dangerous and violent but we believe we can correct the behaviour and hopefully use it in future operations.”

Yangyang was growing more and more tense with each word the man spoke and Ten gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, hoping it would calm him down, or at the very least, make him remember that he was surrounded by generals and lieutenants that were quick to draw their guns. There were plenty of mutants working within the Mutant Reimmersion Department but they were far outnumbered and held at a very different standard than the rest of them. Any sign of disobedience or instability would land them in a cell block. 

“We will have the team working with this mutant finalised by tonight and we’ll decide on a course of action tomorrow morning.” Dr. Kang finished, giving a quick nod as he took a step back. The man knew how to get right to the point. 

“Thank you all for gathering at such a quick notice,” the General said as he took his place back by the podium, “Lieutenant Suh, if you would please come with me.” General Park said with a quick glance to Johnny, “The rest of you are dismissed.” 

With that, the man left the room and people started filtering out of the hall. The four of them stayed still and Yukhei looked a bit confused before he realised that both Ten and Yangyang were looking at Sicheng. His eyebrows were pinched as his eyes trained on the door the General, Dr. Kang and Johnny had left through. Ten had spoken several times about the specifics of Sicheng’s powers but the man was too secretive to let more than the bare minimum slip. 

“Why were they talking about the mutant as if they’re not a person?” Yukhei asked and Ten was once again reminded how young he was, how new he was to the workings inside the MRD . 

“It barely is one.” Dr. Kim scoffed as he passed them while heading for the door. He didn’t make it too far though, Yangyang had rushed up to him and backed him up against a wall, hand vibrating where it gripped the front of blabla’s shirt, “W-what are you doing.”

“You don’t think they’re a person?” Yangyang hissed, slapping Sicheng’s hand away as he tried to reach out to calm him down, “Why? Because they’re a mutant?”

“N-no-” he stuttered, hands hovering awkwardly over Yangyang’s, as if he wanted to pry them off but was too scared to do so, “I just meant-”

“Oh we know exactly what you meant.” Ten scoffed as he took a step closer, making his steps loud and his approach clear, Yangyang let him rest his hand on his shoulder again, the tension in them loosening ever so slightly, “Let’s not make a scene, you already got in trouble once this month.” he whispered into the younger’s ear.

“But-” 

“Yangyang.” Ten tried to keep his voice stern but even to himself, he sounded too fond, “Let’s go.” 

“Fine.” 

No one tried to stop him when he used his speed to get out of there quickly. Ten was fairly sure he’d find him back in his office anyways and with a nod to Yukhei and Sicheng, they left the trembling doctor alone. 

“Did you get anything?” Ten asked quietly as they trailed back to the office.

“No.” Sicheng said sharply, some frustration leaking into his tone, “They have repressors all over this place.” 

“But Yangyang can-” Yukhei spoke up, the ever present confusion coloring his voice, he had a lot to learn still.

“Yangyang’s power is only connected to himself,” Ten explained and smiled at the way Yukhei perked up, he was like a sponge with all kinds of information, “the only thing that would work on him would be a suppression collar.” 

“I see.” Yukhei nodded but seemed to hesitate as they neared Ten’s office, “How can people be like Dr. Kim when they work here? The Mutant Reimmersion Department was created in an effort to improve the treatment of mutants.” 

“The stigma doesn’t disappear that easily.” Sicheng said with a shrug but Ten knew him well enough to hear the pain in his voice, “And plenty of people here work only because the payroll is high.” 

Yukhei looked like he still had questions but Sicheng was done talking, he pushed the door open and it was to no one's surprise that Yangyang was sitting on the couch, knees curled up to his chest as his figure flickered. Ten was about to step closer when Sicheng held up a hand and kneeled in front of the younger, making a show of his actions, moving his arms with more flourish than he usually would before placing his hands on Yangyang’s calves. It didn’t make Yangyang stop vibrating but at least he looked up at them, eyes a bit panicked and Ten forced himself to smile despite the worry in his chest. 

“Too much energy?” Sicheng asked softly and Ten thought he saw a nod but couldn’t quite be sure, “Let’s go to the training grounds.” 

Yangyang didn’t need to be told twice and rushed out the door. Sicheng followed after a quick nod to them and a promise of bringing Yangyang back here when he was back in control of his emotions - and in turn, his powers. 

Yangyang had been the first mutant Ten worked with after getting his degree. The younger’s parents had been concerned as his powers grew more unpredictable as he entered puberty but they couldn’t afford an established psychologist with a specialisation for mutants. They were rare to come by and Ten wasn’t even one - he’d just picked up an extra class or two for something extra to put on his resume. 

Ten had barely even graduated when he’d put out an ad for his services and Yangyang’s parents had practically begged for his help. He was incredibly lucky that the teen’s powers hadn’t been as dangerous as an elemental mutant or something and it was a plus that the two of them had a similar sense of humour. It helped Yangyang be more comfortable with him and made him more willing to share what was actually troubling him - which had turned out to be bullies at school and that was fortunately something Ten had studied on how to deal with.

It had only taken a few months for the MRD to somehow find out about them and they swiftly recruited them. They had both heard good things about the MRD and Ten was more than ready to jump at the chance to get a stable job at only age twenty two and Yangyang was already debating dropping out of school. So the offer to train up and do some good in the corrupt country they lived in was more than a little tempting for the seventeen year old. 

To say it had been an easy adjustment for the two of them would have been an outright lie but they made do despite the scourning look from their coworkers as they climbed the ranks. At least Yangyang and the other mutants working the ground were similar in age but Ten was constantly fighting to prove himself as a young and inexperienced psychologist. He did well though, the mutants he worked with always warmed up to him the quickest. Ten wasn’t sure if that was due to Yangyang and his friendships or that it was actually due to his skill and expertise - but it didn’t really matter to him, he helped, just like he always wanted to.

He was snapped out of his musings by his phone buzzing in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, gulping when he saw it was Johnny calling. It wouldn’t surprise him if he were called to work this case but he would be lying if the description of this mutant didn’t scare him a little. Not really because of the powers they had, but more so the potential trauma they could have been put through. Dr. Kang had been deliberately vague in his description of what they were bringing into their facilities but the word ‘rescued’ alone had told him quite a lot. 

“Hello.” he answered his phone. 

“Ten!” Johnny’s cheery voice came through the speaker, “How have you been buddy?”

“Good.” Ten waved for Yukhei to back off, he didn’t enjoy the overgrown puppy’s constant hovering, “Though I doubt this is a social call.” 

“Always straight to business with you, isn’t it?” Johnny sighed but he could hear the amusement in his words, “But yes, you’re right.” he finished seriously.

“I’m assigned to the new mutant?” 

“Yes.” he didn’t enjoy the worry he heard in Johnny’s tone now, “The file should be in your inbox along with the specifics of the start up tomorrow morning.” 

“Gotcha.” Ten slumped down in his chair and turned on his computer, “Is my intern allowed to sit in on this case or?” he trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

“I’m not sure.” Johnny said and the rustling of papers could be heard in the background, “Bring him to the meeting tomorrow and see what the General has to say.”

“The General is still gonna be around by tomorrow?” he couldn’t keep the surprise out of his tone, “This must be something big.” 

“You could say that.” Johnny muttered, “Nothing I can share over the phone though, you’ll get your answers tomorrow.” 

* * *

  
  


It probably shouldn’t have surprised him but the mutant’s file was bare, barely anything more than what Dr. Kang had relayed during the meeting. The animalistic traits that had been mentioned were slightly more fleshed out, explaining how the mutant could grow claws and fangs and would lose control of their emotions, but it was still too vague in Ten’s opinion. The mutant was male, around twenty-four years old and they believed he’d been in the facility they found him in since he was a child. The thought of it made Ten feel sick but at least it provided some sort of basis as to why he didn’t speak. 

The meeting before the mutant was supposed to arrive had been disturbingly brief. Ten had tried to get some information about what the mutant had been through but no one had any answers - or at least none they were willing to share. It made Ten want to scream, he needed something to work with but he was left with next to nothing. Yukhei was allowed to sit in on the case, small blessings, at the very least. 

“They’ve got it settled in block 5.” the General anounced, making the murmering in the room quiet down. 

“Does he really need to be there?” Johnny asked, hesitation mingling with the authorative tone that had become his own since he got promoted to Lieutenant, “If we keep him calm there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“We cannot risk it.” 

“You want to use him,” Ten said and felt Yukhei’s panicked look at the back of his neck but he pressed on, “he won’t trust us if we keep him locked up in those conditions.” 

“This is not up for discussion.” the General shook his head, “I will meet with it first and then call for you Doctor, when we’re sure it won’t be a danger.” 

“Let me se-”

“This is per Lieutenant Suh’s request.” 

He didn’t spare them another glance before leaving the room and Ten whirled around, ignoring Yukhei’s stumble of surprise to stride up to Johnny. The taller man at least had the decency to look somewhat chastised but Ten knew him, and he knew he thought himself to be right in most every situation. 

“Care to explain?” Ten hissed, willing his hands to stop trembling, he couldn’t be seen as compromised like this.

“We know next to nothing about him,” Johnny sighed, “I need to be sure they have him handled before I can allow you to step into a potential minefield.”

“How am I supposed to connect to him if the first thing he sees is the General?” Ten took a calming breath before continuing, “He won’t trust my intentions if the General does something to frighten him. We know  _ nothing  _ about what he’s been through. I need to establish something he finds to be a safety in this.” 

“I understand that but-”

“You don’t understand.” Ten took a step back, grabbing his tablet from the table and nodding his head to Yukhei for them to leave, “if you did, you wouldn’t have done this.” 

* * *

  
  


Ten pulled his cardigan tighter around his body, it was too cold down here but he suspected it might have something to do with the chilling glares of the guards situatated in the corridor. It felt like too much, they only had three people locked up here in cell block 5 currently and Sicheng had let Ten know that the two mass murderers were too drugged up to pose a threat and even if they did, everyone down here were forced to wear suppression collars. 

“You ready Doctor?” the guard stopped in front of one of the cells and held up his keycard, “There’s an intercom and a panic button right by the door and we’ll be in the next room watching you.” 

“Okay.” Ten nodded and gestured for him to open the door. 

It opened with a beep and Ten took a deep breath before walking inside. There was a cot at his right but the mutant wasn’t on it, instead sitting curled up against the wall opposite the door - no doubt to ensure a clear view of whoever entered the cell. Ten schooled his expression as he took note of the way his wrists were cuffed in front of him and how his suppression collar had a chain attatched to the wall. At least the chain looked long enough for him to be able to move around somewhat freely in the cell but Ten made a mental note to ask them to remove it. 

“Hello,” Ten said gently and the mutant’s head tilted sideways, as if confused, “I’m Ten. I will be your psychologist.” 

Of course he didn’t get an answer but the mutant’s eyebrows twitched before smoothing out again. His file had said they thought he was intelligent but there was no way of knowing how much he understood. They couldn’t even be sure they were speaking a language he understood given how little information they had on him. 

“I’m here to help you.” Ten continued, speaking slowly and clearly, a voice at the back of his head screaming that it was the wrong thing to do if he ended up understanding everything, he couldn’t be patronising if he wanted some sort of progress to be made, “Could you tell me your name?” 

The mutant shook his head, biting his dry lip. And then, he shivered.

“Are you scared?” 

He shook his head and Ten counted it as a victory. 

“Cold?” 

There was a long drawn out silence as the mutant seemed to consider the question and Ten wondered if he asked the wrong question, but it  _ was _ cold down here and the mutant was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. 

He nodded, it was a small, hesitant motion, Ten probably wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t watching him so intently. 

Ten strode over to the intercom and pressed the button opening the call, “Can I get a blanket in here? And someone raise the damn temperature.” 

To Ten’s surprise they actually complied with his request and the door was opened and he was handed a blanket after only a few minutes. It was with cautious steps that Ten got closer to the mutant and he made his movements obvious as he went to wrap the blanket around his shoulders. The man actually leaned forward to allow him to do it and he tugged it close to himself with his cuffed hands.

“Better?” Ten asked as he backed up a little before taking a seat on the cold floor as well.

The man nodded, the corner of his lip tugging up ever so slightly.

“You obviously understand what I’m saying.” Ten leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him, “Can you speak?”

Another nod.

“Why don’t you?”

The mutant’s gaze flicked to the door and then to the mirrored wall that he must have understood was a two way mirror. He was definately intelligent. 

He shivered again and Ten frowned. He could alread feel the temperature in the room rising and the blanket was thick, it should be doing it’s job and-

_ Oh. _

“Scared?”

He nodded. 


End file.
